popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance Revolution
List of Pop'n Music Songs in DDR This is according to the songs' debuts in DDR titles. DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME 5_ANIME_HEROINE.png| |link=Mahou no Tobira (Space@Maco no Theme) 6_HIP_ROCK.png| |link=DAIKENKAI 7_WINTER_POP.png| |link=White Lovers Eurobeat.png| |link=♥Love²Sugar→♥ DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA 2_J-TEKNO.png| |link=Quick Master 6 SKA.png| |link=Ska Ska No.3 9 HIP ROCK 2.png| |link=DanDanDou 11 MONGOL.png| |link=Ikareru ookina shiroi uma 11 RINSEI.png| |link=Kagerou 12_FLOW_BEAT.png| |link=CURUS Hyper Japanesque.png| |link=Mugen no Hikari Lovely Trans Pop.png| DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA 2 10 CYBER ARABIAN.png| |link=Arrabbiata 13_TOY_BRAKE_CORE.png| |link=MARS WAR 3 15 ANTHEM TRANCE REMIX.png| |link=Votum stellarum -forest 25 RMX- DanceDanceRevolution X 14 PROGRESSIVE BAROQUE.png| |link=Übertreffen Nadeshiko Rock.png| |link=Rin to shite saku hana no gotoku DanceDanceRevolution Winx Club 7 LOUNGE POP.png| |link=Dimanche 8 A.I. TECHNO.png| |link=0/1 ANGEL 8 TWEE POP.png| |link=777 10 TEKNO GIRL.png| |link=Mahouteki shintegi 11 UK HIT CHART.png| |link=MY GIFTS 14 BROKEN-BANG BEAT.png| |link=BIG-BANG STARS 14 MONDO ROCK.png| |link=CODENAME:APRIL 14 HIGH SPEED LOVE SONG.png| |link=High School Love CS14 COSMO POP.png| |link=Mahou no Tamago 16 COSMOLOGICAL.png| |link=UNBOUND MIND DanceDanceRevolution X2 15 IDM.png| |link=ZETA ~Sosuu no Sekai to Chouetsusha~ DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX 12 LAMENTO.png| |link=Shizuku 18 HYPER JAPANESQUE 3.png| |link=Tenjou no Hoshi ~Reimeiki~ 20 CONNECT.png| Cover version|link=Connect DanceDanceRevolution (2013) 20 SCIENCE POP.png| |link=Koi wa dou? Moro◎Hadou OK☆Houteishiki!! DanceDanceRevolution (2014) 18 NU STYLE ROCKABILLY.png| |link=Electronic or Treat! 19 RUINOUS SPIRITUALS.png| |link=Remain LT 8000000.png| |link=8000000 DanceDanceRevolution A ★ means that the song appeared on a DDR game and a Pop'n Music game, one or more, at the same time. 10 DDR.png| |link=DDR MEGAMIX 16 TOY CONTEMPORARY.png| |link=Schrodinger no Neko 19 HI-SPEED FANTASY TUNE.png| |link=SHION 20 FASCINATION.png| |link=OBORO 20 HAPPY LOVEGAZER.png| |link=Renaikansoku LT Shunpuu.png| |link=Shunpuu Blowing Wind ANNIVERSARY| ★|link=ANNIVERSARY ∴∵∴ ←↓↑→ DanceDanceRevolution A20 ★ means that the song appeared on a DDR game and a Pop'n Music game, one or more, at the same time. 50th Memorial| ノスタルジア Op.2 ★|link=50th Memorial Songs -Beginning Story- List of other Crossover Songs in DDR This is according to their crossovers with the Pop'n Music games. DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME 7 J-GARAGE POP REMIX.png|beatmania APPEND 5thMIX -Time to get down- Ee'mall HOUSE (NEW).png| |link=feeling of love Ee'mall EUROBEAT (pop'n 17).png| |link=Twin Bee ~Generation X~ Ee'mall HYPER EUROBEAT (NEW).png|Dance Maniax|link=KISS KISS KISS 8 FRENCH POP.png|Dance Maniax|link=MOBO★MOGA 8 HARD COUNTRY.png|GF 2ndMIX/dm|link=JET WORLD Ee'mall PROGRESSIVE (NEW).png|GF 5thMIX/dm 4thMIX|link=The Least 100sec Ee'mall J-POP (NEW).png|GF 7thMIX/dm 6thMIX|link=Destiny lovers Ee'mall BRASS ROCK (NEW).png|GF 7thMIX/dm 6thMIX|link=Mikeneko Rock Heart.png|KEYBOARDMANIA|link=Pink Rose 15 GAMELAN TRANCE.png| |link=Gamelan de Couple DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA Ee'mall HARD CHANSON (NEW).png| |link=LOVE IS ORANGE Girls_Rock_Extreme.png|GF 9thMIX/dm 8thMIX|link=CHIKARA Ee'mall VISUAL (NEW).png|GF 9thMIX/dm 8thMIX|link=Gekkou chou 17 ELEGY 2.png|GF 10thMIX/dm 9thMIX|link=Konoko no nanatsu no oiwaini DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA 2 16 EPIC POETRY.png| |link=Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～ DanceDanceRevolution X2 17 HANDZ UP.png| |link=Second Heaven 19 CANDY RAVE.png| |link=Smooooch・∀・ DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX *Cosmic Hurricane (REFLEC BEAT/pop'n music) *Diamond Dust (REFLEC BEAT) *FLOWER (jubeat/REFLEC BEAT) *紅焔 (GFdm/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *女々しくて (jubeat) *Mermaid girl (IIDX) *恋閃繚乱 (GF/dm/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *繚乱ヒットチャート (GF/dm) *SigSig (IIDX) *snow prism (pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *隅田川夏恋歌 (jubeat) DanceDanceRevolution (2013) *ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP (GITADORA) *Daily Lunch Special (REFLEC BEAT) *デッドボヲルdeホームラン (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Elemental Creation (IIDX/jubeat/REFLEC BEAT/pop'n rhythmin) *Engraved Mark (GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Empathetic (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *GAIA (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *HYENA (IIDX/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *IX (IIDX/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *ラキラキ (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *回レ! 雪月花 (jubeat/pop'n music) *マインド・ゲーム (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (jubeat) *虹色の花 (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *オリオンをなぞる (REFLEC BEAT) *PRANA (jubeat) *PUNISHER (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *凛として咲く花の如く ～ひなビタ♪edition～ (REFLEC BEAT) *晴天Bon Voyage (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *創世ノート (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *Squeeze (IIDX/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Stella Sinistra (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *STULTI (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *Synergy For Angels (IIDX/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *The Wind of Gold (jubeat) *轟け！恋のビーンボール！！ (IIDX/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *True Blue (jubeat) *Windy Fairy (REFLEC BEAT) *Wow Wow VENUS (REFLEC BEAT) *野球の遊び方　そしてその歴史　～決定版～ (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) DanceDanceRevolution (2014) *妖隠し -あやかしかくし- (IIDX/BeatStream/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *爆なな☆てすとロイヤー (BeatStream) *バンブーソード・ガール (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/pop'n rhythmin/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *地方創生☆チクワクティクス (GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *チョコレートスマイル (BeatStream/DanceEvolution/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *Cleopatrysm (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *FUNKY SUMMER BEACH (jubeat) *幻想系世界修復少女 (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/pop'n rhythmin/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Go↓Go↑Girls&Boys! (pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Idola (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/pop'n rhythmin/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *JOMANDA (jubeat) *KHAMEN BREAK (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *きゅん×きゅんばっきゅん☆LOVE (BeatStream/pop'n music/REFELC BEAT) *ラクガキスト (SOUND VOLTEX) *滅亡天使 † にこきゅっぴん (BeatStream) *neko＊neko (jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *御千手メディテーション (IIDX/GITADORA/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *乙女繚乱 舞い咲き誇れ (jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!(BeatStream) *セツナトリップ (SOUND VOLTEX) *灼熱Beach Side Bunny (IIDX) *Strobe♡Girl (pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *Struggle (BeatStream/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Wadatsumi (REFLEC BEAT) *天ノ弱 (SOUND VOLTEX) *Angelic Jelly (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) *CHOCOLATE PHILOSOPHY (GF/dm) *チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 (SOUND VOLTEX) *打打打打打打打打打打 (REFLEC BEAT) *DREAMING-ING!! (GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *エキサイティング！！も・ちゃ・ちゃ☆ (GITADORA/jubeat/MÚSECA/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *Far east nightbird (jubeat) *Fly far bounce (NOSTALGIA) *Grand Chariot (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) *向日葵サンセット (REFLEC BEAT) *恋のパズルマジック (jubeat/pop'n music) *恋する☆宇宙戦争っ!! (IIDX) *倉野川音頭 (jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT) *黒髪乱れし修羅となりて～凛 edition～ (BeatStream/GITADORA/jubeat/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *ロストワンの号哭 (SOUND VOLTEX) *ルミナスデイズ (jubeat/NOSTALGIA/SOUND VOLTEX) *六兆年と一夜物語 (SOUND VOLTEX) *ロールプレイングゲーム (jubeat) *ロンロンへ ライライライ！ (SOUND VOLTEX) *炉心融解 (SOUND VOLTEX) *Sennen no kotowari (IIDX/BeatStream/jubeat/FutureTomTom/pop'n music/REFLEC BEAT/SOUND VOLTEX) *Sephirot (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) *STERLING SILVER (jubeat) *Strawberry Chu♡Chu♡ (jubeat/pop'n music) *StrayedCatz (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) *Triple Counter (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) *いーあるふぁんくらぶ (jubeat) *ようこそジャパリパークへ (jubeat) *ZEPHYRANTHES (IIDX/jubeat/SOUND VOLTEX) List of DDR Originals in Pop'n Music pop'n music 8 8 CANDY POP.png| |link=CANDY♥ pop'n music 9 Ee'mall GIRLS ROCK.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=BRE∀K DOWN! pop'n music 10 Ee'mall DANCE SPEED (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=END OF THE CENTURY Ee'mall MATSURI (NEW).png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=MATSURI JAPAN pop'n music 11 Ee'mall HAPPY HARDCORE ~Second~.png| ee'MALL exclusive|link=Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic pop'n music 12 いろは 12 SOTSUGYOU.png| |link=GRADUATION ~sorezore no ashita~ CS12 PUNKISH GIRL.png|DDR STR!KE CS exclusive|link=Knock Out Regrets pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS13 HAPPY DANCE POP.png| CS exclusive|link=HONEY♂PUNCH pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE 15 Orbitalic Techno.png| |link=Flow pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ 16_HYPER_JAPANESQUE_2.png| |link=Hana Ranman -Flowers- pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE *ポリリズム (DDRX, license exclusive) *will (DDR HOTTEST PARTY) pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 *TSUGARU (DDRMAX 2) pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET *GIRIGILI門前雀羅 (DDR SuperNOVA2) pop'n music 20 fantasia *KIMONO♥PRINCESS (DDRX2) pop'n music Sunny Park *Amalgamation *めうめうぺったんたん！！ (DDR 2013) *Sakura Sunrise (DDRX2) *Thank You Merry Christmas (DDR 2014/jubeat/REFLEC BEAT) pop'n music éclale *激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガール (DDR 2014/GITADORA/jubeat/REFLEC BEAT) *はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ (DDR 2014/GITADORA/jubeat/REFLEC BEAT, License exclusive) *漆黒のスペシャルプリンセスサンデー (DDR 2014/BeatStream/GITADORA/jubeat/REFLEC BEAT) pop'n music *恋時雨 (DDRA/jubeat) *君氏危うくも近うよれ (DDRA/GITADORA/jubeat/NOSTALGIA/REFLEC BEAT) *Twin memories W (DDRA) pop'n music peace ★ means that the song appeared on an IIDX game and a Pop'n Music game at the same time. ANNIVERSARY| ★|link=ANNIVERSARY ∴∵∴ ←↓↑→ Come To Life| ★|link=Come To Life 50th Memorial| ノスタルジア Op.2 ★|link=50th Memorial Songs -Beginning Story- Crossover Characters in Pop'n Music *Oshare-Zukin *AFRO *EMI Category:Related Category:Games